Lou
by BlumeShullman
Summary: C'est les vacances et Gilbert a décidé d'en profiter pour s'amuser un peu avec Ludwig. Mais rien ne semble vouloir se passer comme prévu... Germancest.


Avertissement:

Bon, si vous avez cherché un Germancest, après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de vous avertir de quoi que ce soit.

Feliciano n'a pas une très bonne image dans cette histoire mais rien d'étonnant n'est-ce pas?

En ancun cas il ne s'agit d'une attaque contre lui, encore moins contre l'Italie et surtout pas contre les italiens.

...

Vous lisez ici la PREMIERE PARTIE d'une fic en deux parties.

J'allais oublier: Je vous aime tous!

bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>PREMIER JOUR<p>

C'était le premier jour des vacances, et Gilbert était bien décidé à en profiter. Histoire donc d'en profiter un maximum, il avait pris la décision de ne pas mettre le bout du nez hors du lit avant au moins midi. A la place, puisqu'il était tout de même réveillé, il s'était adonné au passe-temps douteux que l'on imagine fort bien, puisque nous sommes francais, et, tout en sueur et satisfait, il s'était levé en entendant le son cristalin et ridicule de la sonnette du vélo de son frère, de retour du grand marché bio de Stuttgart. Chez les Beilschmidt, on ne mangeait peut-être que des patates, mais c'étaient des patates bio, alors ça changeait tout. Pris d'un irrépressible désir de nuire, il dévalla les escaliers et, caché derrière un pan de mur, attendit que Ludwig ait fini et remplir la réserve et rapporte la cagette vide dans le garage pour refermer à clé la porte d'entrée. Moins d'une minute plus tard Ludwig tembourinait à la porte, ne sachant trop quoi choisir entre l'autorité ou la supplication pour se faire ouvrir, et le tout donnait un mélange délicieux pour Gilbert qui l'écoutait se fatiguer derrière la porte en préparant la deuxième phase de son plan. C'était d'une enfantine simplicité. Un bout de ficelle y suffisait – comme dans le tiers-monde! - et c'était pourtant tout à fait réjouissant. Remonté au premier, il prit son appareil photo qu'il glissa dans sa poche, sortit sur le balcon et lança:

-Hé! Psst! Ludwig! Par ici!

Son frère cessa de s'époumoner et s'approcha, plein d'espoir, le regard franc, en mini-short, sandales et chaussettes, t-shirt et anorak, tel un Allemand.

-Ha, Ludwig, mon petit Lou', quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas?

-Laisse-moi entrer!

-Oui, comme tu dis, un temps radieux.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi! Fais-moi entrer!

-Que dis-tu? Trop chaud? Ha mais c'est sûrement parce que tu portes toutes ses épaisseurs.

-A quoi tu joues?

-Quand on a une musculature comme la tienne c'est sûr que l'on a pas honte de se mettre torse nu.

-Pardon?

-Torse nu, allez!

-Mais ça va pas? N'importe qui pourrait passer!

-Raison de plus pour ne pas crier, mon cher...

-Je vais pas me déshabiller dehors, tu peux toujours rêver!

-Tant d'histoires pour deux petits tétons roses, je ne te savais pas si prude!

-Va te faire foutre!

-Ho mais oui oui, c'est prévu. Je revois mes bad friends à la rentrée.

-Je veux pas savoir les détails! Ouvre-moi!

-Impossible de te faire entrer dans cette tenue, c'est tout à fait inconvenant...

-…

-Allez! Torse nu!

-Si je le fais tu me laisseras entrer?

-Mais bien sûr!

-Mouais...

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment et à voir le sourire carnassier de Gilbert on pouvait effectivement douter de son honnêteté. Mais cependant il avait faim alors il se débarassa de son anorak et de son t-shirt et demanda:

-Ça va comme ça?

-Evidemment, pour qui me prends-tu? Je ne suis pas un pervers! Envoie-les moi, maintenant.

-Non, ouvre-moi d'abord.

-J'ai bien peur que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu seras toujours torse nu quand tu entreras, hein?

-C'est quoi cet argument? Allez, voilà, je te les envoie, maintenant ça suffit, Gilbert, j'ai faim et il ne fait pas si chaud que ça, je te ferais dire!

-Ho mon pauvre chou, tu as faim? Ne serait-ce pas un message codé par lequel tes désirs inconscients s'expriment? Et pour la température, pauvre chose, tu crois avoir froid mais en fait tu es juste en manque de chaleur humaine.

-Tu pourras jouer les Docteur Freud autant que tu voudras à l'intérieur mais ne braille pas ça à la cantonnade, idiot!

-Ho je viens de me souvenir d'une chose! Tu voulais entrer c'est ça?

-Je vais te tuer, Gilbert!

-Ha bon? Je ferais mieux pour ma sécurité de ne pas te donner cette clé alors?

-Envoie-la moi!

-D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Ludwig se précipita pour attaper la clé mais elle ne tomba jamais dans sa main. Retenue par un morceau de ficelle elle se balancait, agitée par Gilbert qui s'amusait comme un petit fou, légèrement au dessus de sa tête. Et naturellement, quand Ludwig sautait pour l'attraper, Gilbert tirait dessus et il n'arrivait qu'à l'effleurer du doigt. Sans compter que l'autre avait sorti l'appareil photo. Le jeu dura un certain temps, et quand Gilbert eut constitué un ensemble d'une trentaine de photos il retira la clé vers lui, alla cacher la carte mémoire de l'appareil dans un coin secret de sa chambre et descendit ouvrir à Ludwig.

-Donne-moi l'appareil photo.

-C'est de ça que tu parles?

Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche mais avait prévu que Ludwig lui sauterait dessus, aussi il réussit à l'esquiver. Il partit en cavalant avec Ludwig sur ses talons à travers toute la maison dans un grand bruit de rires et de jurons allemands, de pas qui martelaient le parquet ciré, jusqu'à la chambre proprette et impersonelle de Ludwig qui le coinça en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il était pris au piège. Ludwig lui sauta dessus et ils aterrirent tous les deux sur le lit étroit. Avec des gestes brusques il lui arracha l'appareil et le tourna pour l'ouvrir. Mais bien sûr, il était vide. Gilbert eut un petit rire malicieux sous lui et passa ses bras autour de son frère. Ludwig sursauta et se recula mais il était empêtré dans le moelleux de sa couette beige et il fit un faux mouvement qui le fit retomber sur Gilbert. Celui-ci le serra plus fort et lui dit:

-Je t'adore, toi.

Cette fois, Ludwig parvint à s'extraire du lit et sans un mot, lui qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour rentrer courrut hors de la maison. Gilbert ne le revit pas de la journée mais ça lui était égal. Au moins, il avait inauguré correctement ses vacances. Il posta les plus belles photos sur son blog avec un méchant petit récit explicatif et en imprima deux particulièrement sexy qu'il posa sur la table de la cuisine, histoire d'embêter un peu son frère. Et puisque ça ne lui coûtait rien mais que ça ne manquerait pas de perturber Ludwig, il rajouta ça et là des petits coeurs au marqueur, après quoi il alla se doucher et revint, une serviette autour de la taille, se chercher une bière dans le frigo. Il etait dix-sept heures et puisque Ludwig n'était pas rentré, il s'affala sur le canapé et passa le reste de la soirée à regarder des séries-fleuve à l'eau de rose sur leur grand écran, en s'amusant par moments à inventer de nouveaux dialogues sur ceux déjà assez bas de gamme de la télévision. Quand Ludwig revint à la nuit tombée, Gilbert baissa le son et se tut, attendant le hurlement qui ne manquerait pas de fuser depuis la cuisine quand le regard de son frère se poserait sur les photos.

DEUXIEME JOUR

Après avoir si superbement inauguré ses vacances, Gilbert ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour s'occuper et - plus grave - Ludwig paraissait l'avoir pris en grippe. C'était plus grave, en effet, parce que Ludwig était beaucoup moins drôle quand il boudait. Les moqueries les plus viles lui glissaient dessus et les plus amicales ne lui décrochaient pas un sourire. Pire, ça le réconciliait avec Roderich et ils passaient leurs après-midi ensemble à parler de choses sérieuses et mortellement ennuyeuses en buvant des tisanes. La honte, quoi.

Peut-être pourrait-il devancer Ludwig et aller embêter Roderich et pourquoi pas s'amuser un peu avec son corps... Mais il sentit bien que la motivation manquait. Son dernier coup de poële était en fait assez récent et quand il posait ses doigts sur le coin de la tête où Elisaveta l'avait cogné, la brûlure renaissait promptement. Par ailleurs, même s'il aurait jugé irrespectueux de l'avouer, il admettait en lui même l'idée que violer l'Autrichien n'était pas un vice suffisamment irrésistible pour qu'il ne regarde pas à la dépense quand on lui faisait payer ses écarts de chatiments corporels.

Un peu en désespoir de cause, pestant contre cette habitude scolaire qui l'avait à nouveau réveillé à huit heures - et qui plus est sans envie matinale particulière - il alluma son ordinateur d'un coup de pied dans l'unité centrale et s'avachit sur sa chaise. L'ordinateur se connecta automatiquement sur son blog. Le post de la veille avait généré 48 commentaires, une moyenne plutôt honorable en seulement quelques heures.

-C'est bien connu, le peuple aime le fan-service!

Il parcourut rapidement les commentaires et poussa un petit glapissement de victoire en constatant que Francis lui en avait laissé un. Il fallait avouer qu'en matière de perversion, Francis était un peu son modèle. C'était lui par exemple qui lui avait donné le mode d'emploi de Roderich, et à ce jeu là d'ailleurs, Francis sortait toujours avec moins de coups de poële que son disciple et parfois même indemne.

Brusquement une fenêtre MSN le coupa dans ses réflexions. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était en ligne et regarda avec stupéfaction Francis lui faire un petit coucou.

Francis dit: Encore félicitations pour ton petit exploit, ton frère est tout à fait charmant.

Gilbert ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il sentit comme un froid en lui, une jalousie imprécise. Il se leva en regardant son écran, une main sur le cœur. C'était bizarre. Il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas que Francis complimente son frère parce qu'il considérait que Ludwig était à lui. Un peu douché par cette conclusion de sa logique il tapa:

Gilbert dit: C'est ça.

Francis dit: Tu me boudes? C'est bête j'allais te proposer un truc pour mardi soir.

Gilbert ouvrit grand les yeux et balaya les derniers flocons de son malaise puis se mit à écrire:

Gilbert dit: C'est quoi? Je suis partant.

Francis dit: HAHA! Bon, c'est simple, Antonio a fait le plein de dvds et de mon côté j'ai bûché consciencieusement chez Iggy hier donc on n'attend que ton feu vert pour une séance de « Forêt Noire »!

Les soirées « Forêt Noire » étaient une tradition instituée du bad friends, qui auraient pu s'appeller, si elles avaient été inventées par Arthur, des « Non-Halloween » sur le modèle des « Non-Anniversaire ». Le principe était simple, à n'importe quelle date de l'année, on mêlait déguisements, musique angoissante, spiritisme, films d'horreurs, légendes urbaines, bières, le tout dans un vieux château délabré qui craquait de tous côtés, situé en plein cœur de la Forêt Noire, et on obtenait des soirées assez réussies, d'autant que quand ils étaient fatigués de se faire peur, nos preux chevaliers des ténèbres rejoignaient l'aile sud du château, où il y avait l'eau courante et le chauffage électrique, un éclairage chaleureux et un congélateur rempli de pizzas et de sucreries pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

Gilbert se dépêcha d'accepter la proposition de Francis et ils quittèrent tous deux la conversation. Francis allait lancer les invitations à l'internationnal et vienne qui voudra. Quand à Gilbert, pris de court, il devait penser rapidement à se confectionner un costume pour le surlendemain. Il avait déjà épuisé la veine des vampires et autres nobles psychopathes et ne voulait pas, contrairement à Francis et Antonio, que ça ne dérangeait absolument pas, se déguiser en quelque chose de repoussant comme un monstre tantaculaire et gluant couvert de pustules vertes ( Antonio) ou un espèce de reptile gris à écailles, branchies et taches jaunes (Francis) qui paraissaient certes résolument toxiques et effrayants (davantage que ses ténébreuses tenues de bal) mais qui ne seillaient guère à son « awesomeness ». Il voulait un costume qui mettrait en valeur la couleur rouge de ses yeux. Une superbe couleur de sang.

Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et s'assit en face de Ludwig qui avait apparemment décidé de faire la gueule et qui se tenait bien doit derrière son journal.

-T'es con des fois.

-Toi aussi.

Gilbert ne répliqua pas, après tout il l'avait mérité et se contenta de soupirer. Il le méritait peut-être mais...

-T'es à dix centimètres de moi et tu me manques, comment tu expliques ça?

-Je ne sais pas et ça m'est complètement égal.

Là, Gilbert se dit qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité. Pas à ce point. Alors même si ça n'allait rien arranger, il se leva d'un bond et lui jetta son jus d'orange sur la tête. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se foutre de lui non plus. Il reçut la giffle de Ludwig en pleine face, sans penser à contrer. Ludwig ne se rendait probablement pas compte que leurs forces étaient aussi inégales. Gilbert était tombé, en s'emmêlant les jambes dans la chaise. Rien de grave, mais il s'était écorché le bras en se rattrapant à la table et sa joue le brûlait. Ludwig bouillonnait de rage et partit se doucher pour enlever le jus d'orange dont il était couvert sans un mot pour Gilbert qui, choqué et haineux, ne se laissa pleurer que quand il entendit le bruit de la douche au premier étage. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il voulut aller le voir et le lui dire, mais Ludwig lui aurait sûrement conseiller d'aller se faire voir et c'était plus que Gilbert ne pouvait entendre. Il remonta dans sa chambre et jetta un oeil à son reflet. Ses yeux étaient encore plus rouges que d'habitude, à cause des larmes. Il paraissait plus beau que jamais, la bouche serrée et le regard blessé. Il imagina des larmes rouges couler de ses yeux, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il renifla de rire devant l'ironie de la situation. Le malheur sert vraiment à tout. Il venait de régler le problème de son déguisement. Pour la soirée « Forêt Noire » il serait une Vierge Marie aux larmes de sang. Les deux autres seraient impressionnés, et en plus, le costume en lui-même serait des plus simples à confectionner. En séchant ses vraies larmes d'un revers de main, il soupira, se força à sourire et alla chercher son poussin Gilbird dans sa cage pour le caresser. Gilbird était un poussin magique. Il savait voler mais ne deviendrait jamais adulte, et il était sa chose, son petit animal à lui. Rien à voir avec les énormes chiens de Ludwig. Gilbird comprenait quand son maître était triste et lui piçait légèrement l'index avec son petit bec ou faisait des loopings dans sa chambre pour l'amuser. Mais Gilbert sentait qu'il était encore trop en colère pour toucher son oiseau. Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire mal en le caressant nerveusement. Ça lui était déjà arrivé, un jour où Ludwig et lui s'étaient disputés et il se s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était plus en train de frotter Gilbird que de le caresser. Quand il l'avait libéré qui piaillait pour manifester son inconfort, le pauvre poussin était tout étourdi et avait volé maladroitement jusqu'au bureau pour avoir la paix.

Gilbert se frotta la joue et s'enfouit sous la couverture, en attrapant son ipod au passage. Il écouta des marches militaires en mordant son oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé et que la fanfare lui casse les oreilles. Epuisé moralement, alors qu'il n'était que dix heures du matin, il s'endormit.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ludwig frappa à sa porte, mais si doucement qu'il ne put pas réveiller Gilbert. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il n'osa pas entrer. Il n'insista pas et après une hésitation, fourra son portefeuille ses clés et son anorak dans son sac à dos pour aller voir Roderich, qui n'aurait de toutes façons rien de mieux à faire que de le recevoir.

TROISIEME JOUR

C'était le troisième jour des vacances, et quand Gilbert s'assit en face du journal qui cachait Ludwig au petit déjeuner, il se dit que si ça devait rester comme ça, il allait passer une semaine de merde et qu'il irait plutôt la finir à Barcelone, puisque sa présence n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement appréciée à Stuttgart. Il avait passé l'après-midi de la veille à confectionner son costume et avait reçu la liste des personnes qui avaient répondu à l'invitation de Francis. Ils seraient nombreux, Francis allait passer la journée du lendemain à cuisiner et Antonio l'avait appellé pour lui dire qu'il apporterait une dixaine de compositions florales couronnées de roses noires pour la décoration. La « Forêt Noire » serait somptueuse. Une chose le chiffonnait cependant: Ludwig n'était pas sur la liste.

-Au fait, Lou'...On fait une fête au château demain soir, tu le savais?

-Oui.

-Ah. Donc tu as bien reçu ton invitation. Je me demandais...

-Je travaille.

-Pendant les vacances?

-En tant que nation j'ai des responsabilités.

-Bah oui bien sûr pourquoi ça m'étonne? Germany n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est un vrai pays, lui! Tu sais quoi? T'es peut-être un vrai pays, mais tu vaux pas mieux que moi!

Ludwig replia brutalement son journal et fixa Gilbert, un peu surpris de voir son visage si proche du sien mais ne laissant rien paraître. Son regard était noir mais ses idées étaient un peu confuses. Il se rendait bien compte que si Gilbert était clairement une plaie, il ne s'était pas vraiment comporté mieux et que sa petite allusion avait effectivement été purement méchante. D'ailleurs Gilbert avait raison, son prétexte n'était rien de plus qu'un prétexte. Il voulait se venger de lui en lui faisant ressentir son absence, même s'il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure son frère risquerait d'en souffrir. En se levant, il marmona:

-J'irai travailler chez Roderich.

-Erreur! En plus tu mens mal! Elizaveta et lui viennent au château. Tu seras le seul idiot avec Switzerland à ne pas venir, et ça c'est bien fait pour toi! Vous n'avez qu'à passer la soirée ensemble, vous êtes tout à fait semblables!

-Vous serez si nombreux que ça? Tu auras intérêt à bien faire le ménage après, tu ne laisseras pas du bordel partout?

-En quoi ça te concerne? Tu n'y mets jamais les pieds! Et puis ce château c'est mon territoire, tu peux bien me laisser au moins ça, à moins que ça soit vraiment trop te demander de me céder une ruine sur tout ce qui t'appartient?

-Je voulais pas dire ça.

-On se demande bien ce que tu voulais dire, alors.

-Rien du tout. Est-ce que Feli vient?

Cette question fit brusquement retomber la colère de Gilbert, chassée par un sentiment amer de jalousie. Alors c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait? Ce type faible, niais et complètement à la masse qui n'avait pas d'autre préoccupation que le contenu de son assiette? Que répondre à cette question? La vérité peut-être? Ou bien un mensonge? Ou alors un entre-deux.

-Si tu dois venir pour lui ne viens pas.

Ludwig interpréta cela de façon anodine et en conclut que l'Italien ne viendrait pas. Il n'avait pas perçu le tremblement dans la voix de son frère ou n'avait pas voulu l'entendre. Il se leva, et sa grande silhouette sombre ( il portait ce jour là une chemise militaire d'un vert presque noir et un jean sombre qui lui donnaient l'air d'un homme qu'à moitié fréquentable) en se détachant sur le camailleux clair de la cuisine toute brillante de matin et de printemps parut à Gilbert comme une ombre intensément dense et virile. Il regagna sa chambre en laissant à son frère une vision charmante et ténébreuse.

Gilbert, lorsqu'il se sut seul, d'étonnement, posa sa main droite sur son cœur. Il avait senti quelque chose de dérangeant. Quelque chose de proche de ce qu'il provocait parfois par pur désir de mal faire, dont il voyait l'effet sur autrui en s'attachant à ne pas s'y emmêler, et de quoi il n'avait jamais eu à subir de violence. Il resta assis sans manger et regarda son reflet pâle sur la carafe de jus d'orange dont la céramique luisante brillait au soleil. Il avait l'air inquiet.

QUATRIEME JOUR – PREMIERE PARTIE

Gilbert se leva tard en ce quatrième jour des vacances. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Ludwig. Sa nuit avait été pénible. Le même rêve l'avait réveillé plusieurs fois de suite, en sueur et pitoyable dans son lit. Un rêve qui n'avait pourtant rien de très effrayant.

Feliciano venait vers lui et lui souriait. C'était d'abord un petit sourire, presque timide, celui qui quelques années plus tôt lui avait tant plu, qui l'avait même attiré. Puis ce sourire grandissait, devenait une joie éclatante qui illuminait son visage. Il était beau et radieux. Mais le rêve ne s'arrêtait pas là, et Feliciano souriait de plus en plus, commençant à rire d'une voix froide de plus en plus fort, et son rire résonnait dans sa tête comme pour l'assourdir. Il posait ses mains autour du cou de Gilbert qui commençait à suffoquer et à perdre la vue. Soudain l'italien le lâchait, tenant dans sa main le collier de Gilbert à croix de Malte qu'il lui avait arraché. Il lui tendait la main et lui disait, du ton le plus joyeux qui soit: « Allons, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te tuer? » A ce moment là Gilbert se réveillait en sursaut, sentant ses larmes qui avaient malgré lui coulé sur ses joues pendant son cauchemar. Il l'avait fait quatre fois en une seule nuit. Il était désormais d'une humeur éxécrable. Quand l'italien serait dans son château le soir, il aurait intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

-Guten Morgen , même si c'est déjà l'après-midi.

Gilbert leva les yeux. Il venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et ne s'attendait pas à y voir Ludwig. Sa mauvaise humeur s'appaisa lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère, qui lui souriait gentiment. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il cette gentillesse?

-Je peux avoir un câlin?

-Ne fais pas l'enfant Gilbert.

-C'est toi qui fais l'enfant. Je veux un câlin. Je suis sûr que tu aurais même pas les couilles de demander ça. C'est bon, tu m'énerves, je retourne me coucher.

Gilbert s'approcha de la cuisinière et jetta sans grand respect sur la plaque une poele où il cassa deux oeufs pour les faire cuire.

-Ça n'est pas vraiment de chemin de ta chambre...

-Tu permets que je mange mon petit déjeuner avant d'aller déprimer tout seul dans ma putain de chambre?

-Allez c'est bon, viens là.

Gilbert se retourna, surpris d'entendre la voix de Ludwig si près. Il était presque contre lui, et les yeux de Gilbert se trouvèrent face à la clavicule de Ludwig, à son torse. Sans chercher à protester davantage il posa doucement ses doigts contre lui, caressant discrètement à travers le coton du t-shirt les tétons minuscules de son frère. Quand il les sentit durs sous ses doigts il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Ludwig et posa sa tête contre son torse. Le cœur de Ludwig battait étrangement vite, un peu comme le sien. Gilbert avait chaud, il se sentait faible. Insidieusement une ennivrante chaleur pleine de sang se répandit dans son ventre, comme si... comme si...

-Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Gilbert contempla Ludwig avec des yeux tout à fait réveillés. Il savait que sa conduite était incohérente. Il avait demandé un câlin et maintenant il le repoussait, il était normal que Ludwig n'y comprenne rien, mais Gilbert se sentait vraiment mal. Quelquechose d'étrange lui arrivait, qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Son corps s'était mis à réagir d'une façon totallement inappropriée. Ça n'était qu'un jeu, ça n'avait pas à être davantage qu'un jeu. Alors pourquoi ce brusque élan de désir?

-Peut-être que je devrais disparaître.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Il m'arrive des choses qui ne sont pas morales.

-De quoi tu parles? C'est la première fois que tu emploies ce mot, je croyais que tu te fichais de la morale.

-Ludwig, il y a quelque chose d'anormal.

-Explique-toi.

-J'ai envie de toi, Lou.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère?

Gilbert baissa les yeux sans répondre. Il entendit bientôt le bruit de la porte d'entrée qu'on claquait.

Il était seul dans le silence.

FIN

DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE

* * *

><p>j'aime les reviews!<p> 


End file.
